The Unexpected Hobbit Story: The Mosaic Sisters
by Artemies
Summary: Kiki aburame and I are sharing the same story except mine is about fiori and here point of view she has a sister named Misha and they have different heights from a Hobbit since they are only half hobbit fiori is the daughter of Kori a hobbit and a human of Gondor jsut read the same on Kiki abmurame fore the rest of it since they are the same rated m for safty reasons only please
1. Prologue

**Hey there!My name is story is the same as Miishaa.I am doing my side of the my Oc is Fiori and how she deals with life of being the older story does have some differances between mine and Kiki's but its mainly the have different love interest and will have different lives at almost the end of the will probrobly might do lord of the rings after this and what the girls will is up to you to decide if you want that.I hope you enjoy our story.**

**A/N:Kiki did ask a few people if they can use their stuff she plans to did say it is ok but credit giving you a heads up.I will do the same and I will leave a note saying this is from so and has 3 videos of on her youtube check it OC pictures or what we look like is on those Please subscribe to her.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_95 years ago_

Kori is a happy hobbit being 28.

Traveling everywhere to do what she loves is being a she was good at it. She did not like being in one place for to long.

She was in Gondor finding any thing to help her jewelry making when she met a nice fellow and started to talk and they continued to talk for months.

They had gotten married for a few years.

They have decided to make a baby and when they found that she was pregnant.

He had to go into a battle and died.

She couldn't stay,so she traveled back to Hobbition she had here first child.

She named here Fiori which meant flower .

_Late 79 almost 80 Years ago_

Kori still does jewelry, it has helped her to feed Fiori and herself.

She had heard of Erebor and Dale have good gems that she could use for her jewelry.

She journeyed to Erebor not thinking she would fall in love with a Dwarf.

A prince dwarf at that, she did have Fiori with her to take care of.

The Prince of Erebor in his own way did fall in with her in the city of Dale where he was having a meeting with people in Dale.

They had bumped into one another causing them to fall with her on top of quickly got up and apologies She put her hand out to help him up .

At first he was hesitant but he grabbed her hand and pulled him up from the ground.

After that day they could not be away from each other.

She had meet Thorin's sister Dis and Thorin's Brother Frenir.

She Also met Dis' son Fili who was 2 at the time and the Fudin's brothers.

She was very close to Dis.

She trusts Dis with Every thing.

Thorin did not care if she was a commoner or the fact that she had another child.

Thorin wanted to be with her for the rest of this life.

She was his one.

He did wanted to marry her but Tharin an Thor didn't agree With it.

She wasn't royal or high powered woman nor a dwarf nevertheless.

A woman who had a child before.

Thorin was angered by this but he did have a plan.

He got Balin who was his good friend and Dwalin who was his best friend help with his plan.

His plan was to marry her in secret form his father and grandfather.

He also told Kroi this as well so she will know what happen and is happening.

She had agreed to this yet she mentioned that if they do this she has to leave and never come back.

Even if they are going to be married they couldn't show it without people knowing.

Well besides Balin, Dwalin and Fiori.

They did get married and had time for themselves without no one knowing besides who planed this out.

As they spent some time together they had physical time had made love.

They where happy for a short time.

But Thorin had to go back to Erebor to be the Royal Prince it was the end of their happiness.

She knew what she had to do is to get her stuff and leave.

Not without telling Thorin goodbye.

As she left she traveled back to past the mountains and found out she was pregnant again.

She got to Rivendale and met Elrond.

He saw she was pregnant and wanted her to stay until she gave birth to her baby.

So she stayed for the remaining time and gave birth to a baby girl she named her Misha which meant admirable as her stay continued she wrote a letter to Dis.

_Dis _

_my dearest friend _

_I have some news_

_I was pregnant with child your brother's child._

_ it is a girl! She is a very healthy baby her name is Misha. _

_I wanted you to know don't tell Thorin _

_I don't want him to know It will protect him and her. _

_She was born a couple of days ago. _

_I would like you to visit to see her you can bring Fili if you have to _

_From Kori._

Days later, Kori left Rivendale and headed towards Hobbiton

Little did Kori know the day that she was given birth was the day Dale and Erebor was attacked by a dragon.

she did not get any news from them in months. But by the time winter came she received two letters.

One from Thorin and one from Dis.

He wrote what had happened since she had left and now.

With Dis' letter did say that a dragon attack but the difference with hers and Thorin's was that she was coming to visit in a short time.

Dis would come visit when she could with or with out Fili or Kili

She would made sure that she saw Misha on her date of birth and got something for her all Misha knew that she has an aunt and two cousins on her fathers side.

And all Fiori knew about her family is that she has a mom and sister and a dad that died nothing else so she was a tad jealous of Misha.


	2. Enter the shire

**I hope you like Kiki told me to fix it alittle I didnt know how so she showed me thanks to her I will get better at uploading chapters :D**

* * *

Fiori's Pov

I was waiting for my sister to get home from doing her average things she likes to do.

We had to say goodbye to our had died in the night. A peaceful sleep without any pain and dieing to a bed.

I greeted my sister when she walked in.I wanted to smile but we both know we couldn't smile for now.

Being 10 years younger then me. I hugged her looked at her and knew.

" So what's the plan, misha?" I asked

" We are looking for my father. I heard that Thorin Oakenshield is visiting to ask if he could get some dwarves to aid him to take back Erebor. I believe my father s with him. I want to see if Thorin will take us with him so I can find my father" She spoke.

I Don't thing that is a good idea I mean we barely know the man. I told her

" That may be Fiori But the man needs to know who I am" Misha Said.

As she walked around picking some things up and stuffing them in a bag.

"I know you don't like this mad and you don't have to come with to help me find him. I need to know and so does he has a right to know."

" Alright I am coming with you. You are not going out there packing her things and we will head out" I said concerned.

And with that we finished getting what we needed and left the house.

We left the city and saw a dwarf leaving.

We followed him and turned out he was traveling to the wondered why would a dwarf go to the shire.

So we continued to follow him. He knocked on a house which oddly looked like Bilbo's house.

" Hey, Isn't that Bilbo's house?" she asked me.

" It is here? Bilbo never has company this late and let alone someone he doesn't even know." I said.

I walked up to the door and answered the door and thought it was another dwarf and saw us.

He felt relived and happy it was us. He opened the door more to let us in.

" We saw dwarfs here and wanted to make sure your ok Bilbo." I said

" Oh yes I am fine girls. Thank you for your Concern. He said.

" I want to meet them. I never saw one in my life." Misha said.

"I don't know are dwarfs and I don't know what they might do with you." he said with concern.

Misha just looked at him" Alright girls I guess it won't hurt."

We walked into the dinning room where everyone we looked different do to our heights. For I being taller than my hobbit side and shoter than my human side so I looked tall for a dwarf.

We followed Misha being taller but not by much since she was also half dwarf.

Misha looked like a hobbit version of a dwarf without the big feet.

Misha noticed the dwarf we followed got up and turned to us looked at us with.

Misha had a good look at remembered someone that she knew and she did not remember their name. " Who are you? Why did you come?'

" My name is Fiori and this is my sister Misha. We came because we heard you were taking back your sister, she is half dwarf and she wanted to help seeing if you let us come with you. I am a healer and she is a hung." I explained.

" How do you know this news? Are you elf spies?" He questioned a gain but with anger.

"What? No I don't know what and Elf is we are no spies. Not for let us come with you. Look you do have to protect won't slow you. You say no we are going to still follow you." Misha explained

He grunted a bit and sat back he said quietly

" Where is your mother? Did she have any say where your going or who you going with? I can tell that you both have the same one is that?"

"yes. Well we have the same name was Kori, She was a died my Father was human who lived in Gondor. He died in battle when I was just born. Misha's father is a dwarf. That why we are here. I said.

There was silence and none said later he began to speak about Erebor and how to reclaim.

Elder wizard pulled out a map and key.

To reopen Erebor with a secret everyone shouted an option about a dragon named.

Older dwarf hand Bilbo a contract of then he reads it.

One dwarf with a hat described Smaug and got Bilbo to faint.

Misha and I picked up Bilbo and sat him in his.

Dwarfs came up to us, They introduce themselves as Fili and Kili asked a lot of questions.

But we answered was mostly who trained us, ware we lived, how we knew Bilbo, how we grew up being different and others being small asked who was who in this small hobbit hole of a named all of them.

Gandalf, Ori, Nori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombour, Oin,Golin. Dwalin, and Balin. Then they named one last who was their relation, their uncle.

" And that is our uncle Thorin Oakenshield, he is the king under the mountain." Kili happily said " Is Thorin the only male royal dwarf from Erebor before Smaug came"? Misha asked

" Well us, out other uncle who died and our two grandfathers who died and went missing. I think that was?" Fili answered and asked.

"'s what my mother said about my father." Misha commented.

"What she say?" Kili quietly asked.

"That my father was a told me that he was a prince from the kingdom under a how they met and fell in that they couldn't be together. I always asked hoe they made goes silent and cries." Misha said.

" SO your trying to say that our uncle could be your father? Fili questioned

" There is no is.,…. Harden I rarely see him smile or in love with someone." Kili said.

" I am not saying that he maybe a possibility he might be. Fiori you were there right?" she addressed.

Finally I thought in my mined able to speak.

" Yes I was. I was ten almost my eleventh I remember was mother and I were going to this city that was next to this one. Bumped into this high power person and they fell in we got home here in the shire Misha was born/" I said and got up moved somewhere else I told mom I would keep it a secret from Misha by mom and to that promise I will keep till the time is right.


	3. Leaving the shire

Leaving the shire

Balin spoke up to the two of us.

" Thorin, how about a test to prove the girls worth? If they can't prove themselves by a few days they travel by they do them they can stay and travel with misha someone who comes from a very powerful dwarf who can help sister is a healer and a mage that could benefit us on this journey. I don't think they are lying to us looking at them. I would like to hear their story. I never seen half dwarf or half anyone."

Thorin just could not disagree with his friend.

_He did make a good points about the agreed that Misha looked like she has royal blood but he didn't know who' did look like someone he was one hobbit he met but he new that wasn't was insane to think that the hobbit he fell in love with 80 years ago had a would have told him, he moved his head side to side to he thought about having two archers and two healers which one is a mage wi8ll benefit his having them with them may not be back if he can learn the truth about them._

" Alright Balin. I trust your, You and your sister have to prove yourselves un a few days you don't prove yourselves in that time, then good luck where ever we are." Thorin said.

I wanted to disagree but

As Thorin moved to the fire place and started to sing.

My sister started to cry but I was next to Fili and not want to move from my spot since Kili was next to me.

As I sat and waited for the song to get done I started to thing

_Why is it that Balin and Dwalin and Thorin not recognizes me _

_Why am I always alone I feel like my never liked my why could I not be with my if my had others why can't I do anything right. Is there hope for me to like someone is there hope for._

At that I have had dreams of. Why so.

While I was sleeping I dreamed of. Yet my dreams were it not long now. Again while I was sleeping I felt my feet being pulled being bent.

"What in the name of Valinar are you doing!" I yelled

She looked at me innocently and said " What I was waking you you need to go.

I got up and packed our stuff and got ready

Everyone but Bilbo left through the door and walked into the forest.

There were ponies for sister and I shared ponies, Fili and Kili let us share with them.

We made some bets on Bilbo if he was coming or not.

The four of us were betting differently the everyone else

" I think he is do you lads think"? My Sister Misha said

Believing in Bilbo.

" I don't think he is going to do you think, Kili?" Fili asked his brother.

"I don't bout we make a loser help the winner with anything they see fit," Kili announce.

At this Fili understood what his brother was saying.

Then I caught on as well but didn't say anything.

"Deal" both of us agreed." Plus 50 silver for the each of us."

"Will eat those words, woman!" Kili shouted

" will see you try, Prince I said flirtatiously

Not long after that we heard a voice. A yell to stop sounded like Bilbo

My sister smiled and looked I smiled back knowing as well as she did.

We won the bet with the prince brothers.

Bilbo finally catch up with us Kili signed and Fili high five his face.

Fili and Kili picked him up and put him on a pony.

Bilbo complain about riding a also complained about his handkerchief and wanting to go back and get it.

We continue on with riding all ride past Bree.

Before we made a spot for lunch.

We talked to Fili and Kili for a bit. And enjoyed our also reminded the boys of our bet we had.

I could tell my sister was a tad confused on thing I wanted to confront her but thought better and continued to talk to Kili and Fili laughing and joking for the first time in a long time.

_I am amazed that I could laugh it felt to long I thought to my self._

Well we are heading out again so long god and faithful home.


	4. Some Nights part 1

**A/N:I know my side will be alittle fast for the relationship part.**

Some nights

After a few hours later, we stopped to rest for the night. Bombur started to cook but he needed Ori and Bilbo gather wood to start a fire.

Fili and Kili came back and sat down next to us.

Fili started to smoke his pipe and started to talk to my Sister.

The food was done and everyone started to eat and got comfortably in their half an hour later every one but my sister and I with the fili and Kili where awake. I was flirting with Kili almost fell asleep. My sister giggled and Fili looked what she was looking at which was us.

My sister saw movement on the other side of the woke up went to a gave a pony and apple and whispered to there was screeching sound off in the distance who made Bilbo jump.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked Kili looked up and shifted which woke me up and was mad.

"Orcs:"Kili replied. Which made Thorin and I jump as we woke

"Orcs?" Bilbo questioned. Fili looked over to Bilbo.

"There dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with strike in the wee small hours when everyone is and quite, lots of blood. Then nothing." Kili told then looked at his brother Fili.

They laughed,I remained quiet and my sister Kili said terrified Bilbo. Thorin got up from his spot.

" Do you think it's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin told

" we did not mean any thing by it." Kili was embarrassed and lowered his head I wanted to comfort him

"No you didn't you no nothing of the world."

Thorin walked away and looking at of the distance.

"Don't mind him, Lads" Balin Moved closer to them. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs."

"Why is that Balin?" I asked feeling the worst was yet to come

And boy was I right

Balin told the tale of Azog the defiler and his vow to destroy the line of Durin

_Lord please don't let him hurt my sister._

As my sister was cuddling close to Fili I could tell I to was cuddling close to someone and deep down I new so I did not look up knowing all to well that it was Kili.

After Balin finished the tail Thorin turned and saw everyone and slowly walked back.

"There is one I can follow… There is one I can call King." Balin finished

"And the pale orc,what happened to him?" Bilbo asked

" He went to where he came." Thorin replied

After that I fell asleep on Kili I wanted to ask Balin something but fell asleep. God I felt comfortable on him resting I felt someone move me and it was my sister tickling me darn it.

"Ok sis" I said slowly wakening up I got up and told her I wanted to wake up Balin and ask him something.

"Ok my sister said so she got up and woke ori up and I got up and went to Balin and woke him up sorry to wake you I said but we need to go and I wanted to ask you something and thank you.

Balin then woke up.

What is it he asked?

"I was wondering do you remember me Balin?" I asked

Balin looked at me like he was trying to remember then he smiled and said

"Yes I remember you Fiori and I wanted to hug him

" Ware is your mother and who's your sisters father and why are you with us Fiori?" He continued on so I told him every thing

"My mom died in the night with no pain except the one she carried deep in her heart the only one ware she had left Thorin. Yes Balin Thorin is Misha's father she was born in Rivendell after we left Erebor and headed back to Hobbiton. My mom wrote a letter to Dis only do to the fact that she wanted her to know and not Thorin only for the protection. Of them both.

I longed for my sister to be happy with a father but I wished I new something about my own fathers side of the family. Mom told me not to tell her I longed to but please do not tell Thorin I will in time" at that I stopped

"I promise Fiori I will not tell Thorin I understand why you don't want me to I also understand why you want to know about your father as well but I am sorry I cant help you on that." Balin replied

"It is ok Balin I understand and thank you" I replied.

So I went to Kili next to apologize for sleeping on him.

I am so sorry I said it is not like me to sleep on a guy I just felt so comfortable and I..

Kili then cut me off it ok he said smiling I felt comfortable to. I also wanted it to continue I never felt as good as I had in a long time.

At that I smiled and walked off.

Then Every one got fed, packed I road with Kili while my sister road with what strange. I was laughing with Kili and smiled I could not help it he made me fell so happy. Even in the rain

" Master Gandalf cant you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked not liking the rain at all

" It is raining, Masters and will continue to rain till the rain stops. If you which to change the weather you should get another wizard." Gandalf replied. My sister smirked.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked.

"Any what?" Gandalf replied

"Other wizards" Bilbo asked again

"there is five of us." Gandalf replied. the greatest of our order is Saruman the White. And there are the two blues… you know I have quiet forgotten their names.

" And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked for the third time

"That would be Radagast the brown." Gandalf answered

" Is he a great wizard or is he more like you." Bilbo being curious

At that I could not believe that Bilbo would say something like that

"Really Bilbo? You are going to ask someone something like that! Its disrespectful to Gandalf he is a great Wizard. Radagast is a very unique character for a wizard I said mad

Gandalf continued on explaining about Radagast.I was flirting with Kili yet again and talked to him more and more. My feelings had grown in just these past days for him

When Gandalf left and Thorin was telling Bombur to make a meal.

I walked to a quiet place which I like to do a lot I Thought

_Is Kili thinking about me is he knowing the hints god my thoughts is mostly about him as of late my sister needs protecting that is why I am hear right? But I cant help but think of him then my mind went else ware why did mom never talk about my dad. Did she not truly love him did she not really care for me since Misha had a lot of thing did she not want me to know any of the father family if any I want to know why! I have to be there for Misha I cant do any of this thinking _I reminded my self

I snapped out of my thoughts when my sister came up to me.

I wondered what she wanted she told me she wanted to take me to see the boys.

So I followed here then saw Kili again she told me he wanted to talk to me so she again took me back to a quiet place and left me alone with Kili. Great I thought what to do what to do

At that I remembered the deal we had made when we betted If Bilbo showed up or not so I walked up to Kili and told him I wanted to learn how to shoot a bow. I then told him kiss me. _where did that come from. _

At that he did I looked dumb founded then he smiled

I am sorry I did not mean.. He kissed me yet again this time more passionately than before.

Then he began to touch my hair twirling it. Then he kissed again

"Don't stop" I begged him

"Gove me a reason." He said

This time I went to him I kissed him

He continued then I then began to open the buttons on his shirt very slowly only cause I was worried if he would move but he staid put and I continued to unbutton his shirt then my hands went down his chest. He then pulled me close and started to move down I don't know why but I pulled away till he kissed me again and this time I was totally seductive he began to undo the dress I was wearing and then Oh god I began to undo his paints then I took them off.

When he continued to undo my dress he began to touch my boobs hell not like I was not seduced already I began to touch his dick more and more and he well he began to touch my boobs more and more then he was able to take my dress off and then he kissed me again this time on the ground oh god

I began to hypervenalte

Kili smiled

"Had Enough?" Kili said teasingly

I looked at him

Smiled

Of course not

And then we began to do the one thing forbidden for a prince and non royalty. We had sex.

Kili got up and heard someone coming and I got up even though I did not want to

"I could not help it I said I just…

Kili cut me off

"Tis ok I wanted to more than you know I have a question." Kili stated

"Anny thing you want to ask ask" I said

"Are you betrothed?" Kili asked

I did not know what to say I stood there dumbfounded to big things in one day

"No I replied I was helping mom take care of my sister for as long as I could remember."

"Can I ask you some thing?"

"Sure"

"Can I put a courting braid in your hair?"

"Yes!" I told him

At that we were betrothed and then I went to my find my sister.


	5. some nights part 2

**And please review**

Some nights part 2

As I headed to find my sister Kili went to find his brother we found them together and my sister looked like she had figured it out _well looks like I don't have to tell her that now _

Kili looked at me and smiled I smiled my sister saw the courting braid in my hand and said nothing she was to busy with something else she stood 14 out of 16 stood there until Bilbo showed up with had two bowels in his hands.

They were for Fili and I noticed there bellies growled I laughed. _Of course Kili would after that whole incident _and we handed the bowls to Fili and Kili.

" What is it?" He asked.

"We have a slight problem" Fili said

"We were supposed to look after the ponies." Kili told

My sister and I walked back to the notice we cane had some bowls of a few minutes of eating both Fili and Kili came running

"Bilbo needs help" One said

" Trolls took ponies" The other out of breath said

_I wanted to scream at them both saying what the hell why did you let him go at it. But I did not _

" Alright lets you can stay or you come stay out of the way," Thorin said

We all ran to help Kili left his bow and arrows so my sister quickly picked them up. We both ran. We stayed hidden while the others save got trapped into bags for soup. My sister told me to go one way to use my magic I began to chant words. My sister at the trolls and they new not where they where coming from. Maters of minutes Gandalf came and got to a rock and cracked it out came rays of light hit the trolls turned into stone My sister and I came to where. Every one was and started to untie every one. My sister handed Kili's arrows Kili smiled and hugs her. I come up he smiles mischievously Then he picks me up twirls me around kisses me.

I laughed.

Thorin looks at him and so does my sister

" You and your sister have proven yourselves a little. Think we can trust you right least not right now." Thorin said

" Understandable, Thorin Oakenshield. I think there is a trolls cave we look at it? There should be something why the trolls are this far down from the mountains." I said.  
We found a cave the trolls where of us walled in. I did not want any thing to do with the cave so I stayed out while every one ells went in.

After a while every one came out my sister handed me a white staff.

"Thanks is great. I see you got a bow and arrows?" I asked

" With the staff" My sister Misha proclaimed

She walked to Kili and Fili who was next to Ori. She showed them what she found.

I was standing waiting for Kili to say thank you or something but then he did not.

_Again Not noticed damn it I just hate that _

Then there was someone came out that was person was wearing brown and with a hade dome bunnies on a sled. He stopped

"Radagast?" Gandalf stepped closer to him

While Gandalf was talking with Radagast I was talking with Kili

I looked at Kili

Kili could tell something was wrong with the way I looked. At him

"Darling Fiori what is wrong?" Kili asked

At that a warg came out and started to attack and Thorin used his new Thorin removed his sword from the warg's head. Gandalf went to him.

"Who did you tell besides your Kin?" Gandalf asked

"Noone" Thorin said

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf quickly asked again

"Noone I?" Thorin answered

"Because your being hunted." Gandalf replied

Gandalf and Radagast made a plain for our safety. And with that Radagast has left on he fast little we started to run behind giant where a lot of wargs in this warg they had Radagast on their minds right know. We kept running and a while a scout warg was on top of a rock we were hiding nodded to Kili. Kili slowly grabbed an arrow and shot the warg. After the shot it was screeching to alert the they heard from a long distance Gandalf lead us in a direction and soon enough we were surrounded by warg tried to fight off I got hurt when I tried to protect her she tried to save I got damaged badly. Ori helped her to get me closer to the group. Gandalf reappeared and told everyone to jump in the hole.

"There is a we follow?" Dwalin asked

"Yes of course." Bofur quickly awnserd


	6. Rivendale

Chapter 6

Enter Rivendale

I felt someone pick me up I felt comfortable and new it was Kili but I also new that I was having a hard time staying awake but I had to for Kili and my sister.

At that I heard Gandalf ask for Elrond and I new we were in Rivendale.

I was taken from Kili and I finally passed out

I Dreamed I was away in a white city one of my mothers places I guess and saw some one. I woke up

I heard talking in the dinning room and came past the corner.

When I heard what was going on and what Elrond was talking about to Thorin about Misha being his daughter and Thorin yelling saying she was not and saw she left I got up.. I went to Thorin and started yelling

_**Yes she is your daughter! I should know I was there you Ass hole. I was the young girl at that fucking secret weeding. I had to take care of her not that I mind. She did not tell you cause she was worried about you and the protection of you both so she tolled your sister not to tell you **_then I hit him and gave him one red mark I smiled J

_He deserved it. _

At that Thorin walked away I was eating and talking to Ori

"Ok Ori what do you think about my sister?" I asked

"Ori she's pretty miss but I think she likes Fili. Ori then said enough at that what about the injury it looks ok?"

"It is ok I replied just hurts Every now and then."

"What do you think about staying for a week?"

"It stinks" Ori replied

At that my sister came up to me and sat down.

"How are you feeling sister?" She asked me

"Feels like I was ran over by a pack of wolves" I joked trying to lighten the mood

We both Laughed it hurt like hell. My sister helped me back to my room.

When I got to my room I started to play a little tune on my flute it always helped me when I was upset.

I herd a knock on the door of my room.

"Come in" I replied

At that the door opened and Elrond came in the room

"May I sit down?" He asked

"Ok." I replied Kind of nervous

He then took a set next to my bed.

I put my flute down.

"You play quite nice." He said

I smiled Thank you I replied

" Why did you join this dwarf company?" He asked

"Well I replied my sister was looking for Her father Thorin and I decided to go with her for protection." I replied

Elrond smiled so you are indeed Fiori

UM Yes I replied

I heard from Balin that you wanted to know more about your father Who's name was Hildor." Elrond replied

"Yes!" I said excited

I was thrilled that I new his name now.

"Wait you said his name dose that mean you new him?" I asked

Elrond Smiled

"Yes I did also his first wife Tamina who died in child birth She was quite beautiful." He said

Your father was a Nobel Knight of Gondor he died in battle ware Isuldur cut the ring off of Sauran's hand. He was young full of life He never stopped thinking of Kori. He was always talking about her. Elrond stopped there.

"Don't stop" I replied

So he continued on he had a sister named Regina and she had a husband named Theowin and son Named Ewan And Daughter named Emma.

Your father was willing to do any thing to help his country and his family. At that he stopped and left

I heard another knock on the door

"Come in?" I heard Someone ask

I smiled

"Course Kili." I replied

Kili talked about Erebor

Then he stopped

"How are you Feeling?" He asked

I smiled

"Ok" I replied

So you're my half cousin he said smiling

I smiled

I Also nodded

" You ok?" HE asked

" I smiled

"Elrond new my father"

At that Kili asked me about him

And I continued and we talked for hours about him and about me and about my dad. Until It was time for me to sleep and Kili left and let me sleep.


	7. The week in Rivendale Day one

The week in Rivendale

Day one

I looked at my sister sleeping and figured standing over her was the best way to wake her up a couple minutes later she woke up. I went to the table and sat down next to Kili I tried to Eat but could not so my Kili feed me

_God I love him so. He is so sweet and yet… _

I got up from the table and walked to the garden of the water fall and Kili followed me.

"Kili?" I asked

"Yes my darling Fiori?" Kili replied

"Do you think I will ever be known besides a mage do you think that I could be a hunter or a princess or maybe even a queen?" I asked Kili looked shocked that I asked him something like that I was worried at his answer

HE then smiled at me and laughed. What is so funny I asked him?

Well Said Kili I believe you can be any thing you like as long as you put your mind to it. As for being a queen you are with a prince he reminded me so yes I do believe you can. At that he finished

Thank you I am sorry to have bothered you with that. I said You did not bother me Fiori he replied questions are good. At that we headed back to the table.

I saw my sister come back with Ori and had a courting braid in her hair I smiled. Kili was showing off with his brother yet again

My sister kept on steeling my food. At first I did not mind but after a while I had had enough.

"Could you stop steeling my food if you are hungry get your own" I replied

When Thorin came in I could tell he was angry. He started asking my sister questions so I tried to get up but I could not. My sister helped me to get up and walked off.

I went and I saw Elrond alone and thought I could talk to him. I smiled Elrond if you are not busy can I talk to you? I asked

Of course Fiori. He replied what is bothering you?

Why is it that I cant do anything besides magic I want to learn so much more. I know I can dance and play but still. I all so want to know why I feel so comfortable and not so alone when I am hear. I want to know more of my family as well. I told him

At that Elrond smiled As for your family I know your Uncle was a great warrior as was your father. He may not have been of noble blood but I see that you have some in you. He smiled.

Elrond started to wander off _I think she would make a fine queen and she is so eager to learn many things that is rare in this world today. However she is with Kili and would never think of being with someone else_

Um Elrond? I questioned he snapped out of it he went back to answering some more of my questions.

As to why you are comfortable her I am sure it is the hobbit and human blood in you. And in these few days you are hear I can teach you a few things such as reading ancient maps and other things. He then finished

I did not realized it was getting dark I headed back to the diner table After I was done eating I started to show off my dancing skills and played my music while my sister sang.

Elrond and Kili both smiled. _Kili then thought how could someone like her like a dwarf such as me._

_While Kili was thinking Elrond thought_

_Why is someone like her with a company of dwarves? Also in love with one some things are left to be unanswered ._

Every one headed for bead and day one had finished up.

**Thank you to all who are reading this. And hopefully next chapter will be up soon.**


	8. A week in Rivendale day two

A Week in Rivendale

Day 2

I felt someone nudge me it was Kili I smiled and woke up.

I decided to go eat and then stay in my room.

I went up and headed for breakfast I went and sat down next to my sister and Kili.

I ate in silence for a while and then. 

Are you ok? Misha asked me

Yes of course why would I not be? I asked

At that we stopped talking I could tell Thorin was not happy at me of course he would not be I am delaying him I reminded myself.

After breakfast I headed back to my room Kili followed me.

When I was in my room Kili brushed against my skin I looked at him and smiled.

He stood still as I began yet again to unbutton his shirt.

He then began to undo my dress I began to stay still as he touched my boobs and then he began to brush his fingers through my hair and then smelled it again and again I layed there motionless but however I did start to hypervenalate at that he stoped.

Had enough Kili asked

Never I replied

Finally after a few more times my wound begain to give me a pain

So he stopped and left.

I then slept for a few hours until I heard a knock at the door.

Come in. I stated

Elrond then stepped in and he looked at me. Is every thing ok he asked me.

Of course I told him.

He began to repeat the question till I told him the truth.

Elrond I do not think I am truly accepted by the company of the dwarves. I feel like I am tired of the way they treat me like they don't even know me. Like I am invisible the only people that do not is Kili and my sister. And sometimes I think he only uses me for Sex. I whish I knew what I could due what I could learn what I could become what I could….

Elrond cut me off.

Fiori I came because I wanted to teach you how to read maps and how to understand hidden text and to learn different languages. And to give you three presents it is not a bow but it should make you a tad bit happy I hope.

As I opened the three presents Elrond gave me one was a Knife the Other a sword and yet the other a beautiful jeweled Necklace.

I was in shock. How did you know? Before I told you that is.

He smiled. I did not I was told by your Uncle to give you Glordlin knife of Light and then your father asked me two give you Belrun the sword of hope.

I wanted to cry but held back the tears

Tank you I said.

Of course Fiori. Elrond replied

Now should we begin our lessons? Elrond asked me

Ok I replied.

At that Elrond began to teach me how to read maps and how to learn Elven which is the first Language he wanted me to know.

Now repeat after me Magovanen Meaning well met. He repeated

Magovanen. Well met I repeated

Ok next Melron Meaning friend Elrond replied

Melron Friend. I repeated.

Elrond smiled you did Well Melron now shall we put them together

Ok I smiled Magovanen Melron

Magovanedn Melron to you as well.

After a little while Elrond left I was getting exhausted I started to lay down next to my sword when I heard another knock.

Come in I replied thinking it was Kili but instead it was Thorin Oakenshield

Yes what is it Thorin I asked surprised

Thorin looked at me and said

Fiori after I found out Kili and you are together you better not hurt him and you better stop this whole thing with the Elves and to get better quickly so we are not delayed any more.

I just looked at him and nodded

At that he left I got up and headed to a nice little quiet place by the bridge and I saw Ori coming up to me.

I smiled yes Ori I asked him

May I talk to you? Ori said shyly

Of course I said

Well is it ok that I had put a courting braid in your sisters hair. I know it is soon but.. 

I smiled and cut Ori off

Of course Ori I am glad that you and my sister are together I said smiling.

Then Ori asked me if it was ok to Draw a picture of me

Yes Ori I said.

So Ori begain to draw a picture of me by the bridge I could not help but think of how my sister would be happy with him I am so glad for her.

At that Ori said I am finished and showed me what he drew

I thought Oh Ori It is beautiful I said smiling.

Thank you Fiori.

As Ori left I decided to head back to my room as well

When I did I saw Balin Waiting for me

Hello Balin I said smiling

Hello Fiori he said I have a question for you.

Yes Balin I replied

Do You love Kili? Balin asked

Yes I said

Good Said Balin It is about time he had someone he could cherish in his life as Balin said this there was a knock.

Yes I asked surprised to hear someone else at the door come in It was the Lady Arwen. What a surprise

Yes Arwen may I say I am surprised to see you

As am I surprised to see you with a dwarf she said.

Balin I asked could you step out side please. I asked him a little upset that he had to.

Balin However smiled and said of course Fiori

As Arwen spoke to me about her mother and other things she finally said something I could not believe and yet feared was true

My father is In love with you I told him that you are in love with a dwarf but I am surprised at that. Soon after she left and Balin came back in.

Is Every thing ok Balin asked

Yes of course just a tad tiered.

Balin nodded then I will Leave you to let you sleep.

When Balin left I began to practice my magic when my sister came in. I accidentally hit her with it.

Ow she said What the Hell1

I am sorry I did not mean to I am just trying to practice it got a tad bit outa hand. You cant blame me I have not practiced or used it in a whiled and I could not control it the wound also did not help.

I am going to tell Thorin She said. And she left

Soon afterward Thorin came in I was ready for a beating.

What the Hell! Thorin replied you hit you own sister with magic

I did not mean to I replied I just could not control it

Well maybe this would Help

At that Thorin it me so Hard it almost knocked the wind out of me and he continued to hit me until…

Elrond and Kili Came in at the same time

We both heard noise and thought we would come in and check on you They both said

Kili noticed his uncle hitting me first.

Uncle Stop He replied stop

Thorin was not ready to give in so Kili looked at Elrond for help.

Elrond was fuming with Rage.

He seriously took out his sword but Kili stopped him and begged him not to hurt Thorin.

Thorin paused for a second and was about ready to did it again when Elrond Stopped his hand from hitting me again.

I saw Kili he seemed frustrated with his uncle but Thorin tolled Kili that they need to talk and they both left.

Elrond picked me up cause I was to week to move and placed me on my bed.

At that I fell asleep

I dreamed of at first Kili and then it changed to Rivendale ware I was sitting on the thrown next to Elrond Could that Ever be possible?

After a while I heard a knock on the door.

Come in I replied sleepily

I am sorry I woke you Elrond said.

It is ok I replied

I just came in to say dinner time

At that he left me be to get ready for dinner .

I headed to the table and sat next to Kili and my sister as we ate I saw my sister panting she must have been working at the sword and bow practice.

Diner was done after a while I could tell Kili wanted to talk to me but I did not feel like talking.

So I headed to the sword and bow arena I.

Belgian to practice my fathers sword and my uncle's Knife Kili came up to me you are a natural my darling.

Then Elrond came up

I have to agree with the dwarf. On that one

So do I sister

I was beginning to fall asleep

So I headed back to the room and fell asleep on my Kili.

And dreamt of the day of Erebor and saw of the attack and the one that may happen.


End file.
